The present invention relates to self-propelled utility machines and, more particularly, to friction drive systems for utility machines.
Utility machines (e.g., lawn mowers, lawn tractors, trimmers, tillers, snow throwers, etc.) are generally used for outdoor applications such as landscaping, gardening, lawn care, or snow removal. A utility machine usually includes an engine and a means for transferring power from the engine to wheels to propel the machine. Some utility machines include friction drive systems to transfer power from the engines to the wheels. A friction drive system commonly includes two disks to transfer motion from the engine to the wheels: a drive disk that is connected to and driven by the engine, and a friction disk that contacts the drive disk and is connected to the wheels. The friction disk rotates at different speeds depending on where the friction disk contacts the drive disk. A user can adjust the rotational speed of the wheels by moving the friction disk relative a center point to the drive disk. Mechanisms for moving friction disks, however, are typically complex and cumbersome to assemble.